Mark (28 Days Later)
Mark was a survivor of the Rage virus Outbreak until he became Infected. He was played by Noah Huntley. Origins Mark came from a rich family. His father was one of the survivors of the Outbreak, and he got Mark and his sister together and drove them to a London airport. Mark remembered that his father had all this money, even though money was almost useless. His father thought he could bribe his way onto a plane and get out of Britain. However, a million other people had the same idea. They became separated in the crowd, and Mark lost his sister and found he was actually climbing over people. People had fallen and been killed by the Infected, who were now in the crowd, attacking. For some reason, Mark said you couldn't tell who was Infected and who wasn't, despite the Infected being covered in blood and looking like monsters, although this may have been simply due to his blind panic and the fact that in the Second Outbreak the soldiers had trouble identifying Infected from people because of the distance involved. Losing his sister, Mark got to the top of the pile of corpses, and looked round, and saw his father, who presumably got Infected, and Mark may have had to kill him. Sometime later, he met Selena who stuck with him and they made it their job to kill any Infected they saw. Biography Rescuing Jim Mark first appeared in the film just after Jim had escaped from a pack of Infected at a London church. Mark saved Jim from the Infected by yelling at Jim to follow him, and threw Molotovs at the Infected, burning them to death. Mark sheltered Jim, telling him to shut up so Infected didn't come for them, and then bombed the gas station, killing all Infected in the nearby area. Then Mark yelled at Jim to follow him to their hideout in the London Underground. Mark led Jim and Selena to a newsagents, and tried to make a joke with Jim, but found Jim "completely humorless." Then Mark stripped off his mask, and sat down with Jim, introducing himself and Selena. Mark thought Jim was a doctor, to which Selena said Jim was a patient, (based on the fatigues Jim wore) and then Jim said no, he was a courier, to which Mark laughed for some reason. Mark relates the story Mark then sat with Jim and said he had bad news. For some reason Selena took up the story, and said it was a dangerous virus which Infected anyone into blood lust. Mark said his family were dead, like Selena's, and Jim's will definitely be dead too. Jim denied this, and said they lived in Deptford, not far from where they were. Selena said if Jim went alone, he would never come back. Jim yelled for them to shut up but Mark explained the new rules: Never go out at dark, unless you have no other choice, and Never go anywhere alone, unless you have no other choice. Mark then thrust a box of Maltesers at Jim, demanding he eat because Jim had, after all, just been in a four-week coma. Journey to Deptford The next day they set off for Deptford. Finding it empty, as Mark had warned, Jim nonetheless went into his house. Selena warned him some Infected might be in, but Jim went in. He was immediately struck by the smell of rotting corpses. He got into a scuffle with Mark on the stairs but Jim pushed Mark off and ran up, finding his dead parents, who had killed themselves. Jim found a farewell note from them saying "Don't wake up" and felt like he'd let his parents down immensely. But then Mark comforted Jim by relaying his own story, and that it was all the same for everyone. Mark said that there was nothing they could do to stop the virus other than stay alive, and Selena was right, and Mark said Jim should be grateful. Infection and death Jim said they could sleep in different rooms but Selena said sticking together is easier. So, they stayed overnight, but the Infected neighbors immediately attacked. Mr Bridgers, one of the Infected, broke down the skylight and smashed in with his Infected daughter, trying to kill Jim, (attracted by a candle he'd lit) but Mark woke up and he killed Mr Bridgers, but his daughter bit Mark. Selena killed the Infected girl and then she asked Jim if he had swallowed any contagious blood. Jim said no, and that he also wasn't bitten. Meanwhile Mark had been scrubbing frantically at the bite wound on his arm. Selena noticed, and coldly asked Mark if he was Infected. Mark frantically denied, and then said "No wait - please" but Selena brutally hacked him to death, knowing that in seconds Mark could have become a vicious monster. Selena waited until Mark was definitely dead, then explained to Jim how the virus overwhelmed humans in ten to thirty seconds. Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Rogues Category:One-Shot Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes